Lubrication systems in motorcycle engines and transmissions commonly include an oil pan defining an oil reservoir, an oil pump configured to draw oil from the reservoir, an oil return hose to return oil to the reservoir, and an oil feed hose communicating the reservoir and the inlet of the oil pump. The oil pan can be mounted remotely from the engine adjacent and below the transmission. Due to the oil pan's remote positioning from the engine, the lubrication system requires external hoses extending from the oil reservoir to the engine for providing oil to, and receiving oil from, the engine.
Motorcycle engines and transmissions also typically include external vent hoses communicating the crankcase of the engine and the transmission case of the transmission.